The present invention relates in general to a method for identity verification on electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method for providing rapid and secure validation of an end-user's identity and credentials on electronic devices using an ultrasound signature, and a system for providing the same.
Telecommunication services have created communication channels worldwide, and those channels continue to expand with the advent of electronic devices, such as, cellular (or other mobile) devices, or home/office telephones and other wireless services. As is known, the advances in telecommunication services do not limit the exchange of communications between an individual (referred to herein as subscriber), and a caller to mere conversations, but that such an exchange may also promote business and financial transactions between the caller and the individual to be carried over the electronic device, if the caller were to be a legitimate entity (referred to herein as a client end-user), such as, the individual's bank. Disadvantageously, an entity (referred to herein as an end-user) may unscrupulously contact the subscriber, for example, using a telephone and other forms of telecommunications, and gain access to the subscriber's sensitive information, such as, passwords, ID number, and credit card numbers, etc., for instance, by impersonating an identity of the client end-user. This, in turn, may result in increasing the vulnerability and undesirable exposure of the subscriber to fraud and counterfeit.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art to provide a real-time method that can immediately authenticate the identity of the end-user as the client end-user to the subscriber, thereby protecting the subscriber from fraudulent callers.